The Pokerap Armada
The Pokerap Armada is the Twenty-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 5, 2016. Synopsis The pampered and sheltered Princess Yona who has been chased out of her castle after her father was killed by her beloved, Soo-Won during the night of her 16th birthday. She travels together with her bodyguard, Hak, and searches for the four legendary dragons to protect the ones she love and the country her father once protected. Plot The episode begins at Kingdom of Kouka, the Hiryuu Castle was having a ceremony commemorating the 10th death anniversary of King Il's father, former King Junam. King Il was making his speech to his people about their small kingdom being free from any significant wars for the past ten years. Meanwhile Hak , one of the generals asked a servant where Princess Yona (who should be present at the ceremony) is. The servant told him that the princess is still busy preparing herself, to which Hak concluded that the reason for it is because "that person" is coming to the castle. At Princess Yona's room, Min-Soo asked Yona to come out to the courtyard for the ceremony but unable to do so because she is still left undecided on what to wear. Later on, King Il came to see her in her room. Yona asked about the ceremony to which the King replied that it was already over.Yona was apologetic for not attending the ceremony but King Il said it's fine because it wasn't necessary for her to appear before the people. Princess Yona then asked her father if there's something odd about her hair. But her father said there's nothing odd about it and that her hair surpasses any jewel. Yona believed that she was born with a cute face but she still questions why her hair is just so red and unruly. It pisses her off that her hair won't behave at all. King Il asked Hak's opinion on the matter to which the latter stated that if there's something that isn't right, it would be her brain. Yona got angry by Hak's statement and she began fighting him even asking her father to do something about Hak. King Il told Yona that she shouldn't be angry at Hak because he is her childhood friend and aside from that, he's one of the five generals who is protecting the castle. But Yona doesn't care about it because she'd rather want a guard who is lovable than an impertinent cretin like him. Hak reminded Yona that she should be preparing herself to look lovable since Lord Soo-Won has arrived. Upon hearing it, Yona rushed to see Soo-Won. King Il asked if Soo-Won is the reason of her getting conscious of her hair and why should she be this time. Hak answered that it must be that thing called a "maiden heart".Yona went on to see Soo-Won only to bump him on her way at the corridor. She blushed upon seeing him and Soo-Won was delighted to see her. Yona asked Soo-Won if he'll be staying for a little longer in the castle which he complied since he wants to attend Yona's 16th birthday which will happen in a week. Soo-Won then left Yona to see Hak and King Il, leaving Yona frustrated because Soo-Won still treats her like a child despite the preparations she did to herself. Adding to her frustration was when Hak happens to hear her while she's contemplating. When Paul Gekko and company arrived, Soo-Won is happy to see him and was impressed that he got new friends and new creatures. Flashback in the past, a young Princess Yona was throwing tantrums and have not been eating well. Young Soo-Won followed her because he was concerned of her cousin's well being. It was then that the young Yona cried because she's having a hard time sleeping due to her mother's absence. Yona's mother just recently passed away. Young Soo-Won thought of an idea of playing the mother role to Yona so she won't be sad anymore. He gave her food to eat and held her hand while they sleep together. Back to present time, Yona was looking for Soo-Won so she can share her best sweets to him but couldn't find him in his room. Min-Soo told her that Soo-Won is with Hak. Hak and Soo-Won were playing archery together much to Yona's dismay. She decided that she would also do archery with Soo-Won but King Il disapprove of her handling a weapon. Soo-Won invited Yona to ride on his horse upon seeing her. Hak assisted her in getting into the horse teasing along about her weight. Soo-Won told Yona not to worry about riding it since she likes horses. Yona replied that she like it although she meant that she likes Soo-Won. While riding the horse, Yona told Soo-Won that he seems to be accustomed to women and that he must have brought them to his mansion. Soo-Won denied it but he said that there were some engagments talks. Yona feeling frustrated told Soo-Won that she's also having offers of engagement and that Hak was one of it. It was a lie for Yona but Soo-Won took it seriously even congratulating her. Heavy rains and thunderstorms were pouring in the castle later that night. Yona is looking at herself in front of the mirror thinking of Soo-Won who loves her hair. She remembered her father's strong disapproval of Soo-Won becoming her husband. Convinced that her happiness is only with Soo-won, Yona decided to see his father to discuss the matter again. Upon arriving at her father's room, Yona realized that the door was opened and that no guards were present around the area. Yona went inside and called on to her father only to find him being stabbed by Soo-Won with his sword. Soo-Won then pulled his sword from King Il's body letting the latter be dropped unto the floor. Yona was horrified seeing her father covered in blood. She tried to tell Soo-Won to call the doctor but he told her that King Il won't be awake anymore since he already killed him, which awakes Paul Gekko and company. Paul Gekko sees the Egg Fleet above the Castle. Distracted, Yona is soon caught by the guards, who trip her up and prepare to capture Paul Gekko and friends. As the Sycthe Troopers arrive, Hak rushes to Yona and Paul's aid, turning his hsu quandao on the guards and pushing them all back. Hak apologizes to Yona for leaving her side, and tells her that he will always protect her, as he promised Emperor Il that he would. Seeing Hak stand between Soo-Won and Yona, Paul Gekko warns Hak about Soo-Won, the General of the Eggman Empire and Yona can confirm everything, as she was present and witnessed everything; Hak, now enraged, strikes at Soo-Won with his spear, the two exchanging blows as Hak demands that Soo-Won tell the truth. The guards at Soo-Won's side try to come to his aid, though Soo-Won demands they all stand back, as Hak is one of the strongest warriors at the palace, and they will only lose their heads if they try to engage him. Still having his eyes set on Soo-Won despite the other guards, Hak states that he always thought Soo-Won rejected ideas such as status, and that the Soo-Won he knew would have too much pride to strike at a man who never touched weapons. Drawing his sword to attack, Soo-Won replies that their nation has no need for a weak king, and slashes out at Hak, receiving a large gash to the shoulder when Hak fights back. With Soo-Won now injured, Senna Kyoudou appeared and chokes Paul Gekko stating that the "Experiment" is secured. As Soo-Won replies that he will strike down anyone who gets in his way and to secure Paul Gekko the "experiment" , an arrow is fired into the group of guards and causes Senna to release the grasp of Paul Gekko, and Hak uses the distraction to grab Yona and help her friends and make a run for it as Emperor Eggman arrives. As they slip away, the Heroes are joined by Min-Soo, who reveals that he shot the arrow at the guards to assist them. The three hide, with both Hak and Min-Soo getting Yona to confirm that the emperor is truly dead; upon hearing that he is, the men decide that they can no longer stay in the castle, as Yona's life is in danger. Noting that they will be killed on sight, Hak wonders how to slip past all of the guards, with Yona teary-eyed and questioning where they can even go now that they are being hunted; the princess is hollow after recalling that she didn't say a word of thanks to her father at her birthday celebration, or even attempt to talk to him. Hugging her, Hak tells Yona that they will go wherever necessary to keep her alive, and that she can repay her father by living. With Yona agreeing, Min-Soo points the two towards the back gate of the palace, and tell them to use it to escape into the surrounding mountains; Min-Soo also takes Yona's cloak and puts it on, telling the duo that he will create a distraction for them to get away. Rushing out and attracting the guards, Min-Soo only manages to run a short distance before he is shot in the back, his sacrifice allowing Paul Gekko and company to slip from the palace grounds and into the night. At the Egg Galaxy, Soo-won contact the base, where the Emperor finds it difficult to catch Paul Gekko and Model O. The leader explains the Biometals and their Jinchūriki. The leader shows them the image of the Eight Headed Snake. Characters *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Min-Soo *Soo-Won *Son Hak *Yona *Senna Kyoudou *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon